


Choosing star over flowers

by kitsuyuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairies, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuyuki/pseuds/kitsuyuki
Summary: A year passed and Akaashi did not regret choosing Bokuto over flowers.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Choosing star over flowers

Inside the large greenhouse made of glass, where there were different types of plants, Akaashi watched the flowers. He had woken up early and the desire to be in contact with nature, something he almost always had, that day was particularly strong.

For Keiji, living in the human world was difficult and often tiring, and for that reason he sought that place, a refuge where he could calm his mind, while getting lost in the beauty of flowers. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice that a certain person was approaching. Two hands covered his eyes and a voice thickened on purpose asked, "Guess who is?"

Akaashi gave a soft laugh.

"I know it's you, Bokuto."

"You're right." Koutarou took his hands from his lover's face.

Keiji turned and saw his boyfriend's wide smile, a smile that didn't last long, as it soon gave way to a worried expression.

"What happened? I woke up and you were no longer in the room."

"It's just…" Akaashi was afraid to tell, he didn't know what other's reaction could be. "I think I'm missing…"

"What?"

"When things were easier, simpler... When all I needed to do was take care of flowers."

Despite understanding what his boyfriend meant, Koutarou couldn't help but be a little upset.

A moment of silence came, both were immersed in their own thoughts. Suddenly Bokuto walked away without saying anything, left the greenhouse and when he returned, he had something in his hands.

"Where did you go?" Akaashi questioned him.

"I went to get a present." Bokuto showed what he had in his hands.

"A flower crown…"

"I know it's been exactly a year since you stopped being a fairy, to be with me and since I can't give you your wings back, I did something you used to use." He handed over his gift.

"It is beautiful." Keiji had been delighted, seeing how much affection his boyfriend had put in that gift, the real flowers were beautifully combined and carefully attached. He gently placed the crown on his head.

The sight of the flowers contrasting with Akaashi's black and slightly messy hair that highlighted his beauty along with the subtle smile he showed, made it even more difficult for Koutarou to pronounce his next words.

"If you want to be a fairy again, I'm sure Mother Nature would take you back." Bokuto spoke with his voice starting to choke. He loved Keiji, but would not arrest him if he wanted to leave, even if it was going to hurt him.

Since he was a child, Koutarou believed in fairies and that is why he lived following butterflies because he thought they were fairies in disguise. And it was on one of those days going after a butterfly that he saw a fairy taking care of the flowers in a forest, it was Akaashi. Bokuto approached the other and despite the shock that Keiji had taken and his initial distrust, they ended up becoming friends and over time and successive visits by Bokuto, they fell in love and had Mother Nature's permission to live together.

"Do you think I regret being with you?" Keiji asked slightly indignant.

"Maybe..." An answer said almost like a whisper.

Akaashi took a deep breath before speaking.

"Sometimes I will miss my past life, but I do not regret being with you. You know, I like flowers, but I love the stars and even when I still had my wings and could fly, I never managed to reach them and being by your side, I was never as close to one as I am now."

"Aren't you going to leave me?" Bokuto's eyes were teary.

"No, I won't leave you." Akaashi replied with a warm expression, while tenderly touching the side of his boyfriend's face. "You are my star and it is with you that I choose to stay."

Koutarou couldn't take it and let his tears escape, it was a cry of happiness mixed with relief. He hugged him tightly, afraid of losing him and Akaashi, even with his arms practically immobilized, tried to caress his lover's back.


End file.
